Blog użytkownika:Karune Kodoku/Hatsune in the world 2
Zaczęłam dotykać swojej twarzy z niedowierzaniem. Czułam pod palcami skórę,a gdy naciskałam mocniej-kości. Byłam realna. Boże. BYŁAM REALNA. Zaczęłam niepewnie iść przez ulicę. Ludzie popychali mnie niecierpliwie za każdym razem,gdy na kogoś wpadałam. -Ruszże się,dziewczyno! -Co to,chodzić nie umiesz? -No idź prosto,do cholery! Czułam się strasznie zagubiona. Nikt nie chciał mi pomóc,tylko wrzeszczeli na mnie. Z trudem przedarłam się przez tłum ludzkich ciał,identycznych jak moje i oparłam się plecami o ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Zaczęłam szlochać. Na policzkach czułam ciepłe łzy,były słone. Nie pytajcie mnie,skąd wiedziałam,jak coś smakuje,odczucia najwidoczniej wgrały się we mnie,gdy coś się ze mną stało i znalazłam się w realnym świecie. Nagle na ramieniu poczułam ciepło ludzkiej ręki. -Hej,czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?-zapytał mnie dziewczęcy głos.Ponieważ byłam wcześniej skulona,musiałam unieść głowę. Nade mną stała wysoka dziewczyna o długich,lekko falujących srebrzystych włosach,przeplecionych szafirowymi i ciemnofioletowymi pasemkami. Miała uśmiechniętą twarz i błyszczące ciemnozielone oczy. Jedną ręką dotykała mojego przedramienia,natomiast drugą wyciagała,by pomóc mi wstać. Złapałam jej dłoń. Była chłodna. -Dzięki-wymamrotałam cicho. -Ja jestem Twilight. A ty? -Hatsu...-nie dopowiedziałam imienia do końca. W końcu-to co mi się przydarzyło było na maksa dziwne. Sama tego nie rozumiałam,więc jak mogłam wymagać,aby zrozumiała to kompletnie obca nastolatka? -Jak? -Hakane.Hakane Miuo. -Ale numer! Masz bardzo podobne imię do Hatsune Miku!-roześmiała się srebrnowłosa wybawicielka,jedyna osoba,która podeszła do mnie i zaczęła ze mną normalnie rozmawiać.-Czy to dlatego wyglądasz jak ona? Z powodu podobieństwa nazwisk? -Tak-odparłam bez zastanowienia. -To mój ulubiony Vocaloid-powiedziała Twilight.-Byłam nawet na jej koncercie wczoraj. Niestety został odwołany,bo piorun uderzył w generator prądu. A ty byłaś wczoraj? -O,taak-trudno abym nie była na własnym koncercie. -Wiesz,co się stało? Ponoć jak odpalono wszystko,to się okazało,że nigdzie nie mogą znaleźć folderu Miku! Niezła jazda! Ale-Twilight nachyliła się ku mnie i szepnęła: -Ja mam nadzieję,że się wszystko znajdzie. Chybabym nie przeżyła,gdyby Hatsune przepadła na zawsze. -Rozumiem... -Ale ja tu gadu-gadu,a ty wydajesz się być zagubiona. Gigant? -Tak jakby... -Nie ma sprawy-srebrnowłosa nastolatka posłała mi pocieszający uśmiech.-Mogę ci pomóc. Mama dokarmia bezdomne koty,może znajdzie się miejsce dla bezdomnej nastolatki? -Poważnie?-zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. -No jasne!-Twilight złapała moją dłoń i uścisnęła ją delikatnie.-To całkiem niedaleko stąd,chodźmy juz teraz,co ty na to? -Dobrze!-odparłam,uradowana. Twilight zabrała mnie do małego,białego domku. Był uroczy. Twilight zadzwoniła do drzwi. Po momencie otworzyła nam młoda kobieta.Od razu zauważyłam,że ma ciemnoszafirowe oczy i piękne,czarne włosy. -Twili,znowu zapomniałaś kluczy?-spojrzała niby karzącym spojrzeniem na córkę,jednak cały czas się uśmiechała. -Owszem,to pierwszy powód. A to drugi-wskazała na mnie. Nieśmiało sie usmiechnęłam. -Dzień dobry. -Witaj,ale my się chyba nie znamy-odpowiedziała kobieta,patrząc na mnie. -Mamo,poznaj Hakane,Hakane,poznaj moją mamę,Silvię April Arrow,z domu Ganinio. -Witaj,Hakane. Jesteś niesamowicie podobna do Hatsune Miku. -Mamo,to się nazywa cosplay-Twilight przewróciła oczami. -Aha,drugi powód to to,że chciałam ci przedstawić moją nową współlokatorkę-dodała szybko dziewczyna. -Słucham? -Oj,mamo,Hakane zwiała z domu,nie ma gdzie przenocować,błagam,pomóż jej!-rozpaczliwie jęknęła Twilight. Silvia zmierzyła ją spojrzeniem. -Ale jeśli jej rodzice się martwią? Musimy ich powiadomić. -Moi rodzice mają mnie kompletnie gdzieś-odparłam.-Mało ich,czy jestem w domu,czy nie. -No,nie wiem...-mruknęła Silvia. -Maaamooo... -Och,no dobrze-krzyknęła kobieta.-Hakane może tu zostać póki jej rodzice się o nią nie upomną. -Dzięki,dzięki,dzięki!-Twilight zarzuciła mamie ręce na szyję. -Nie duś! -Już,już. Chodź,Hakane-nastolatka ponownie chwyciła mnie za rękę i pociągnęła na górę po schodach. -Moment! Musimy wieczorem porozmawiać z ojcem na ten temat!-dodała Silvia. -Wiem!-odkrzyknęła. CDN... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach